He Makes Me Forget
by dickard23
Summary: Clare loves Eli, well she thinks she does. When another guy wants to woo her away, will she forget all about Eli or will she stay on course. Trigger warning, A/U, OOC for certain characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Trigger warning**, consent boundaries are crossed. This story is somewhat A/U. Jake dated Clare once and not twice. Clare dated Eli twice and not three times.

* * *

**He Makes Me Forget**

Glen yelled up the stairs. "Jake, time for school." He overslept, which is what happens when you smoke weed all afternoon and then have to stay up late to do your homework. Clare was already downstairs at breakfast. Jake scrambled down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. His hair was still wet.

After breakfast, they were off. Clare couldn't wait until she was a senior and she could drive herself. She didn't trust a pothead behind the wheel, but what did Glen care?

When she got to school, Eli was waiting for her. Clare loves him. He's sweet in a smug kind of way, has beautiful eyes, loves her dearly, and understands her love of writing. Eli enjoyed Clare's sweetness, her cute style and her way with words. She was perfect. They walked into school holding hands. She gave him a quick kiss before entering the building, not wanting them to get detention if they kissed inside. She was off to math.

Adam was arguing with Becky about tableing or some crap. Alli was with Dave, Drew with Katie and the rest of Degrassi acting normally. Class began. The couples broke apart and went to their classrooms. Owen, didn't feel like going to class just yet. He wandered around, looking for a grade 9 geek to torment, but seeing nothing he went on to class.

"I got a flat tire this morning," he told his teacher as he sat down. He did, just not this morning. He dicked around during class. He and Bianca would pass notes making fun of their classmates. The teacher grabbed one of them and read it allowed. "Marisol's pants are too tight. She totally has cameltoe."

"I do not!" She yelled. The class was cracking up. Owen had a smirk on his face. "That wasn't a nice thing to say Mr. Periot. You should apologize."

Bianca was in hysterics. He scowled at Owen and resumed his lesson. When it was time for lunch, the students sat with their usual friends, jocks sitting with their teammates, power squad table, misfit table, nerds, geeks, which are not the same as nerd, but don't ask Owen to explain to you the difference, and the just don't care table, which had Bianca, Owen and whoever dared to join them. Bianca was making fun of Marisol when Owen saw something over her shoulder and that something was Clare Edward's rack. She had on a tight shirt today and it was hugging her breasts perfectly. He couldn't help but stare. They were big and perky, a man's dream and they were right in his line of sight. "Fucking tease," he muttered, knowing that she wore a purity ring, knowing that not even Emo Boy could touch them. Well, he'd teach her a lesson. He'd make her his.

"Earth to Owen," Bianca said, snapping him out of his lewd thoughts. "Where's your head at?"

"What?"

"I said that Reese is getting some new shit this weekend and we should see if it's better than his normal shit."

"Sure, tell me when and where."

Clare got up to put away her lunch tray. Owen's eyes focused on her perfect ass, in her nice tight pants. "Fucking tease," he said again, this time a bit louder.

"Who's a tease?" Bianca turned around. "Saint Clare!"

Owen didn't say a word.

"She has a boyfriend."

"For now. She'll be mine," he hissed.

After class, Eli had a play to work on. Clare was off to do homework in the library. She was on her way when Owen got in her way. She looked up at him. She didn't know what he wanted. She tried to go aroudn him. He got in her way. She went the other way. He moved again.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. You can dump emo boy."

"And why would I do that?"

"So you can be with me."

"Because?"

"Because I want you."

"Since when."

"Since you decided to fucking tease me with those clothes."

"Excuse me?" And why was he swearing. He's such a brute.

"You're a tease. You say you're a Christian girl who's waiting for marriage…."

"I am," she interrupted showing him her ring.

"And then you show off wearing a tight shirt and even tighter pants, riling up all of the guys in school. You say no and then you flaunt your body. Well, now you got a taker."

"You're not taking anything, and I wasn't flaunting. My shirt shrunk in the wash."

"Well, your washer machine is my new best friend." He looked her up and down, his eyes focusing on her every curve. Clare turned bright red. How dare he look at her like that, like she was a piece of meat. She tried to leave. He didn't let her. When she went to push past him, he pinned her to the lockers, kissing her roughly. His lips mashed on hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She reluctantly gave him access. No he took access into her mouth and he was surprisingly gentle when he got in. His tongue teased hers, and they did a dance. She couldn't get away. Her feet were off the ground, and his body was pressed into hers, his erection rubbing against her leg. She could feel his firm muscles against her soft curves, and even though she thought he was a homophobic bully, vile and disgusting, her body got hot for him. He could feel her heart racing, and she was weak at the knees. When he heard someone coming, he let her go.

"Don't do that again," she hissed, furious with him.

"Don't worry. I will." He left, checking her out one more time before he walked away.

* * *

God he just wanted to fuck her right there, and he didn't care who saw him. She smelled amazing, tasted fantastic, and she knew how to kiss. Her tongue worked wonders on him and now he had a throbbing hard-on. He had to have more of her. He wasn't going to stop until he had her. He wanted to have her on all fours and fuck her senseless.

It was Luke and Dallas comming down the hallway. Clare grabbed her backpack and got away before they could see how panicked she was. Owen Milligan had just forced himself on her, and she didn't know what was worse, that he would force himself on her or that her body reacted the way it did. She was very horny, and she never felt that way with Eli. Eli's kisses were sweet and passionate. He would never pressure her, but Owen was forceful and controlling and she liked it.

No, she told herself. She couldn't like it, and she couldn't like him. He was a jerk and no good. She had a boyfriend who she loved and she wouldn't hurt him. She would tell him the truth. Clare was in the library, but as she got out her books, she had second thoughts about telling Eli. He freaked out when Fitz liked her. If he found out that Owen manhandled her, he might go crazy. Eli's already almost gotten stabbed and wrecked his car for her. If he finds out about Owen, then he will go crazy. This could end in a tragedy. She would have to keep it a secret, and avoid Owen at all costs.

She texted Eli. "Miss you Baby."

He was arguing with Imogen over the set design. "It's what you asked for," she barked.

"Like hell it is. You've been too busy inside of Fiona to pay attention to the set."

"Excuse me. Just because Clare won't put out for you is no reason to drag Fiona into this."

"Fuck you," they got worse and worse. Fiona left early to get a latte.

Clare struggled to do her homework. She gave up and went home.

"How was school?" Her mother asked as soon as she got into the door.

"Fine," she grumbled. She couldn't tell her mom. She couldn't tell anyone.

Owen was in the shower, taking care of the problem that Clare gave him earlier. "Fuck!" He growled as he stroked himself. He closed his eyes and imagined her, naked, taking care of him herself. She had a great mouth. He needed it around his cock.

* * *

Tuesday

Clare got dressed for school. She wore her other shirt. This one wasn't as tight. She didn't have looser pants. She got ready for school. Normally, she was excited, but now she was dreading it. Eli waited for her outside the steps. She gave him his customary kiss, but it didn't feel right, like Monday's had. She kissed him a little longer, trying to make herself feel good, but it didn't happen.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Eli did not pick up on Clare's dillema.

"Be my wonderful boyfriend."

She went inside, rushing to class before Owen could see her.

Owen wasn't paying any attention in class. He couldn't wait until he got his hands on Clare again. He needed to touch her, to taste her. She was his, and she didn't even know it yet.

"Earth to Mr. Milligan," his teacher scolded.

"What?"

"Can you tell me about World War 1?"

"It came before World War 2."

The class snickered. Owen didn't give a shit.

Clare tried to focus on school, but all she could think about was Owen. He smelled good yesterday, and he was a fantastic kisser. Who knows how many girls he had practiced on.

Clare got to lunch. She sat with Adam and Eli, but she wasn't paying attention. She would just nod and smile. Boys couldn't tell the difference.

Owen was sad to see her in a different shirt, but he knew she was a minx. Bianca noticed his stares, but didn't think anything of it. She went on about whatever she talks about.

Eli was excited to get to his play. He had a lot of work to do, but it would be well worth it. At the end of the day he ran off, not even saying anything to his girlfriend.

Clare was on her way to the library. This time, she went the long way, making sure Owen was not in sight. She was about to turn the corner when a strong pair of hands grabbed her mouth, preventing her from screaming. Owen was carrying her down the stairs and into the boiler room.

* * *

He put her down. "Don't scream," he told her. His eyes looked angry. She nodded, so he'd let her mouth go.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, I told you to break up with him, and you haven't."

"And I'm not going to."

"So you're just going to cheat on him with me. I didn't think you were that kind of girl Clare."

"I'm not, and it wasn't cheating. I didn't consent."

"Your mouth says that, but your pussy says otherwise."

"Excuse me."

"You got wet. Don't deny it. I could feel you against my leg." And it was hot!

Clare turned beet red. "So what if I did. I didn't want to, and we're not going to do it again. I love Eli, and we're together and that's that."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

He grabbed her, pulling her to the ground and covering her with his body. He weighed her down, his strong frame covering hers as he assailed her mouth. She couldn't scream if she wanted to. He bit her lip, hard to get her mouth open. She winced and he forced his tongue inside, making his claim on hers as his hands groped her body. His hand found her breast and began to rub it, firmly, but gentle at the same time, as her nipple hardened. She moaned against his mouth. He coudl feel her hips bucking involuntarily and he took that as permission to go forward. He went to the other breast, giving her the same treatment as she writhed beneath him. He started kissing her neck, sucking on her flesh.

"Don't leave a mark," she told him. That's what she worried about, not that she was being ravished on the floor of the boiler room by a boy not Eli.

"I won't," he said, today. He pushed up her shirt and pulled her breasts out of her bra. He sucked on a nipple and bit down, making Clare yelp. He tugged on it with his teeth and she groaned, loudly. Fuck, she was sexy. He gave her other nipple the same treatment. Then, Owen snaked his hand against her sex and began to rub her clit through her pants. She hissed and bucked her hips. He unzipped her pants and pulled them down, exposing her legs to him and he spread them apart. She looked at him, her eyes hungry for more. He had a sinister grin as he rubbed her through her panties.

"OH GOD!" she cried out. He smiled.

"Beg me for it."

"Please!" She needed him. She was too wet and too close not to get her release.

"Please what?"

"Please me." She was blushing furiously.

He chuckled. "As you wish." He ripped off her panties and started to rub her clit.

"OH OWEN!" she cried as he rubbed circles around her, teasing her and then he played with her. He circled around her hole, probing it, prodding it before he entered her with his finger. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as he slipped in a finger.

"You're so fucking tight," he hissed. "I can't wait until my cock is in you."

Her eyes got big. He wasn't going to do it today, was he?

"I'll be gentle." At first. He got another finger in her. She was so hot and so wet. He loved this. He made her cum, hard. She had never had an orgasm before. She was seeing stars. He covered her mouth with his lips, so she wouldn't scream outloud. He let her go, when she was done. He licked his fingers clean. "You taste good."

Owen got up to leave. "Dump Emo Boy! You belong to me."

Clare pulled up her pants. Her panties were in Owen's pocket, not that he hadn't ruined them anyway. All she could think about was his mouth, his tongue, his hands. He made her forget all about her boyfriend, while he had his way with her on the floor of the boiler room. She didn't even feel guilty. She should. She knew it was wrong. She knew she would hurt him, but all she cared about right now was Owen. She had to have more. While she was on that floor, she realized that Owen would make her his. He would fuck her. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Clare called Eli after she got home, but he let the phone go to voicemail. She wanted to break up with him, quickly like a bandaid, but he didn't respond that night. Clare got a call. "Eli," she said, not checking the number.

"No. And I take it you haven't dumped him yet." It was Owen. How did he get her number?

"I tried, but he didn't pick up his phone."

"Leave a voicemail."

"That's a little harsh. Don't you think?"

"I don't care how you dump him. Just do it." He hung up. He was never one for words.

Clare sighed. How do I dump Eli?

She went down for dinner. Her mom was going on about some work junk. Glen was all smiles. Jake was planning his birthday whatever. Helen said he could bring a friend. Clare did not care.

"Earth to Clare!" her mother called.

"What?" She was thinking about what Owen had in store for her tomorrow.

"Jake's birthday dinner is this Friday."

"That's nice Mom." You interrupted my thoughts to tell me that.

"Are you going to help me get it ready?"

"If you want."

"Yes, I want."

"Okay. Tell me what to do."

"We'll talk about it later."

Clare went back to daydreaming.

After dinner, Clare biked to Eli's house. She had to just get it over with. She knocked on the door. It was CeCe. "Hi Clare. We weren't expecting you."

"I was hoping to talk to Eli. It will just take a minute."

Eli had Jenna over, which is why he was ignoring Clare. She wanted to get a singing part in his play.

"It's not a musical."

"But it could be!" She was trying to win his favor and she would use whatever means necessary. She took off her jacket. [Knock Knock]

Eli jumped up. "What mom!"

"It's me, Clare."

"Shit!"

"I'll be right there." He looked at Jenna. "Hide," he hissed. She reluctantly hid in his closet, which wsa a mess and full of dirty clothes, gross.

He got the door. "Hey, Clare. What's up?"

"We need to talk."

He looked at her, wondering what she was going to say.

"I'm breaking up with you." Clare decided directness was best.

"What! Why? Is it the play because you know this is how I work."

"No it's not the play," although he had been ignoring her since he started it. "I have feelings for someone else."

"Who? Are you back with Jake?"

"No!"

"It's Owen Milligan," she muttered very fast.

"Who?"

"Owen!" she said louder.

"OWEN MILLIGAN!" Jenna yelled.

"What the hell?" Jenna was in the closet. "Have you been fucking her or something?"

Clare just swore. What! "No. She was just …."

Jenna came out. "I just wanted a singing part in his play."

"So you decided to show off your oral skills. How is she, Eli? Did you get her some knee pads?"

"We didn't do anything!"

"So you ignored me all afternoon and hid her in your closet for no reason?" A good defense was a good offense. Eli was totally not aware that she had cheated on him, twice.

"I was afraid of what you would think if you saw her in my room."

"Because her in your closet looks much better. You must really like my sloppy seconds Jenna. Is Jake next because if you go after Owen, I will kill you."

"You won't kill her over me," Eli was insulted.

"Not my problem." Clare got up and left. That was easier than she thought.

"Bye Cece. Bye Bullfrog."

"Will you be over again soon?"

"We just broke up. I think he's with Jenna now?"

"Eli! Who's Jenna?" Cece went upstairs.

Clare went home. She texted Owen. "I dumped him. Happy!"

"Yes," he answered. "Now wear a tighter shirt tomorrow and a skirt."

"Goodnight," Clare texted back. Like she would dress for him.

* * *

The next morning, she got up. When she saw her phone, she remembered what Owen had said. She found a tight, button down shirt to wear and the perfect skirt to go with it, short but not too short. She did her makeup just right, making her lips look big and her eyes even bigger. She put on her little cross, just the thing to draw attention to her breasts. She put on a jacket, so her mother wouldn't see her top and she got to school. She took off the jacket in the car. Jake was surprised by her get up. Maybe Eli was getting lucky today. Clare hadn't even told Jake that she dumped Eli. He was surprised when Eli wasn't there to greet her when they got to the school and even more surprised to see Owen Milligan waiting instead. When she got out of the car, Owen pulled her towards him, pressing his mouth onto hers, groping her ass, publicly. She belonged to him and everyone would know it. She also looked fucking sexy in her outfit and he didn't want anyone gawking at her. She was a tease, but she was his tease.

Jake was stunned. This was all for Owen Milligan? Owen put her down. "You fucking tease," he told her.

"I wore it for you. Do you like it?" Clare faked innocent, but they both knew she wasn't.

"I'm going to be hard all day because of you."

"I'll take care of it," she hissed. "After school."

He grinned. "You better." He walked her to class. Heads turned. He glared at any guy who looked at her chest. He glared a lot. When he balled his fist, they'd look away. "Piss off," he yelled at one niner, who ran the other direction.

Rumors went flying through the school. Alli confronted Clare before lunch. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Eating?"

"No, with Owen Milligan?" Alli's voice was harsh. Not that she could judge. She made out with Jake, right in front of my face. Bitch is lucky that I even talk to her.

"He's my … (he never said he was her boyfriend) man?"

"Why? You know what he's like. What he tried to do to me in the boiler room?" Alli had no idea what Clare and he did in the boiler room.

"He's different with me." Which was true, but ….

"And what about Eli? He's crazy for you."

"We grew apart. I think he's with Jenna now."

"Seriously?"

"She was in his room last night when I went to break up with him."

"She was in his room?"

"Hiding in his closet, but she blew her cover."

Alli's eyes got big. "And you're not upset."

"Well I was, since it's Jenna and she's a boyfriend stealer, but I was going to dump him anyway."

Clare almost believed Eli when he said he and Jenna didn't do anything, but Jenna was a ho. Who cared about her reputation? Adam and Eli sat together. They saw Clare sit down next to Owen. He saw Eli, glared at him, and then kissed Clare. "You belong to me!"

"I can't believe she dumped you for Owen Milligan?" Adam hadn't had any trouble with Owen lately, but he and Fitz put him through a door, and Owen had a gay brother as it turned out.

Eli was stunned. She told him about Owen yesterday but he got distracted by Jenna in the closet and CeCe being all like what's with you and Jenna. It took him two hours to convince his mother that nothing was going on with her.

Bianca was impressed. Owen got his Clare in a matter of days. "How did you work so fast?" Bianca asked him.

"I had her at hello."

Clare didn't answer. He started rubbing her thigh under the table. He could feel how wet she was getting. He rubbed her. She grunted. Bianca could tell what he was doing to her and she smirked. Lunch ended.

Adam ignored Clare for the rest of the day. She didn't see what he was in a huff about. Owen hadn't done anything to him lately, and he was spending his time with a girl who didn't even accept that he was an FTM transgender. Who is he to judge people?

After class, Owen's hands found Clare's hips. "Let's go somewhere alone."

"Can we not go to the boiler room? I'd rather not be on the floor."

"We'll go to my room." Owen drove her home. Tristan was at some play crap or something.

He led Clare upstairs. His parents were at work. She was surprised that his room was clean. Eli's rarely was, unless she helped him clean it.

"Like what you see."

"It's a cool paint job," she said, and it was, black, silver and purple.

"I did it myself."

"I didn't know you painted."

"Most people don't." She saw an easel in the corner. She stared at it.

"I could paint you, you know."

"Really!"

"Yes, but I'd want it to be a nude."

Clare blushed.

"Seriously. You're so sexy. It would be my greatest work yet."

"I already am," she sassed.

"That you are." This was the most they had ever talked. Clare blushed.

"What?"

"We usually don't talk this much," she giggled.

"We don't have to talk at all." He pinned her to the bed. Clare wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer. He used his knee to push her legs apart. She started to rub on his leg. He broke the kiss, so he could unbutton her shirt. She was wearing a blue lacy bra. "Do the panties match?" Before he could find out, she pulled off his sweater, leaving him shirtless. Damn, he had a nice body. She stared for a bit. He grinned and then he pulled down her skirt, revealing matching panties. "Sexy!" Before she could get his pants off, he ripped off her panties again and started to finger her. She was plenty wet from earlier, and she spread her legs nice and wide for him

"OWEN!"

"Yes, Baby." He smirked as she closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Ohhh! Yes!"

He had two fingers in her, and he was going in and out fast. Her breathing was heavy. Her breasts were heaving. She cried out as his thumb found her clit and began to rub it and soon, she was gushing all over the place. He knelt in front of her and licked her clean. She pushed his head away when she was too tender.

He dropped his pants, and he sat next to her, clearly hard. Clare was lying on her back, looking at the ceiling.

"Clare!"

"What?"

"Don't you think it's time to return the favor?"

She sat up. He was very hard. She giggled. "If you really want me to." She softly touched him, causing him to grunt. She liked it when he grunted. She pulled him out. He was big. She hadn't seen Eli, but she didn't think he even came close. She would have felt it if he had. She gasped.

"What? You've never seen a dick before."

"Not outside of health class, and you're bigger than what they said it would be."

He grinned. She was impressed with his junk. Girls always were, but it was still nice all the same. She bit her lip and began to stroke him. He was hard and soft at the same time. She was careful not to squeeze to hard. She didn't have any lube and she thought too much friction would hurt. "Does this feel good?"

"FUCK CLARE!" he growled. Of course it feels good. He closed his eyes and began to pant. He was veiny. His head was bulbous, purple almost. He was imposing. His dick had a forceful look to it. Clare didn't know why, but she wanted to taste him. She remembered from health class that the underside of the head was sensitive. She licked it.

"SHIT!" His eyes forced open. She licked it again and again. He thrust forward, forcing himself into her mouth. She began to bob her head up and down, coating him in her saliva as she teased the head with her tongue. She was better than he had imagined. Her tongue delicately danced on him while her hands stroked him, and her head bobbed up and down.

"I'm going to cum."

Clare wasn't sure what to do, but Owen grabbed her head and held her in place as he came. She swallowed him.

"Good girl," he told her as she released him. "Very good."

Clare grinned. She liked being complimented. Maybe that's why she was such a teacher's pet.

Owen wanted a shower. He grabbed his towel. Clare just sat there. "You coming?" She got up. She didn't have a towel, so she just followed Owen in just her bra. No one else was home. He turned on the water and took off her bra. She was finally naked. Her breasts were amazing! They got in the shower together. He started sucking on her breasts, playing with her nipples as she moaned and groaned. She got wet again and he fingered her in the shower. It was hard for her to stand up while Owen pleased her. She cried out and he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her upright as he enjoyed her pussy. He normally wasn't one for servicing girls, but he loved making Clare cum. She would blush bright pink, cry for him in a sexy voice, thrusts her breasts forward as she bucked her hips. "FUCK!" She came again. They left the shower, dried off and he put on new clothes. She put on her clothes from before, sans panties.


	2. Chapter 2

Owen was about to take Clare home when his mother saw her. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Sure?"

Clare called her mother. "Who's Owen?" She asked.

"He's my boyfriend."

"What about Eli?"

"I dumped him."

"That was sudden." Clare had already hung up. Helen wondered what had gotten into her.

Tristan came home from school. He was surprised to see Clare there. He heard the gossip, but Owen didn't bring girls home. "Do you know my brother?"

"Tristan. You do theatre right?"

"Yeah." He was a bit confused.

The dinner was surprisingly pleasant. The Milligans liked Clare. She was a good student and had no record. It also helped that she was polite and a churchgoer. She sounded nice and wholesome, perfect for their troublemaker son. Their cook made dinner. It was poached salmon with a port-mustard reduction and broccoli rabe over a rice pilaf. It was quite sophisticated for a weekday dinner.

After dinner, Owen drove Clare home. She kissed him, passionately, the first time she initiated a kiss with him. "See you tomorrow." She hopped out of his car.

"Fucking tease."

* * *

The Martins had all eaten when Clare came inside. Jake and Glen were sitting around. Helen was waiting for Clare. "So what's going on with you and Owen?"

Jake wanted to hear this. "Who's Owen?" Glen asked Helen.

"He's my boyfriend."

"Since when?" Helen asked

"Since yesterday."

"When did you break up with Eli?" Jake asked her.

"Yesterday."

"So you dumped Eli for Owen." Jake continued.

"Yes. That's my perogative." Clare didn't need to justify her choices to anyone, especially not to Jake. "If this interrogation is done, I'll be upstairs."

"I want to meet him," Helen said as Clare went to her room. "What do you know about Owen?" she asked Jake.

"He goofs off during class, hangs out with Bianca, plays football and is an Ice Hound." Jake really didn't know that much about him to be honest.

"I wonder why she dumped Eli so fast?" Helen pondered.

"Because she's 16," Glen answered.

"What?"

"She's young and pretty. Guys will compete for her and if Owen plays sports he probably has a better physique than Eli."

"Better physique?" Jake yelped.

"Clare's not that shallow!" Helen insisted.

"She's sixteen. She's allowed to be a little shallow." Glen wasn't surprised at all, but Helen was pissed. "Maybe it was something else."

Owen texted her. "Wear something sexy tomorrow. I have a game and I want to show you off."

"Am I your prize?"

"You know you are. Drew will sit with you at the game, so pervs stay away."

* * *

Thursday

Clare wore a school girl outfit. The sweater was tight on her now and Clare had the skirt shortened. She wore the knee high socks and shoes and put a ribbon in her hair. She looked hot as hell and she knew it.

Jake was stunned when he saw her. "That's what you're wearing today."

"Don't you like it?" Clare asked, feigning innocence. She put on a jacket, so Helen wouldn't see how tight the shirt was on her. After breakfast, Clare and Jake went to school. When she got there, Owen was waiting on the hood of his car. Clare got out and ran up to him. FUCK! she looked like a little minx. He pulled her onto him, groping her ass as they made out on his car. She started to grind on him, shamelessly, not caring who saw her. She moaned against his lips. Jake wasn't sure if he should be turned on or terrified. It was a bit of both. Adam saw her as he and Drew came to school. Drew enjoyed the show. Adam did not. He hoped Eli didn't see this.

"FUCK!" Owen hissed as Clare broke the kiss.

"We have to go to school."

"You're such a fucking tease."

"Then maybe you should fuck me," she grinned.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Jake's dumb birthday dinner. Wait, you should come. Mom wants to meet you anyway, and then afterwards, we can go out."

"You mean, I can take you to my room and fuck you."

"Maybe, if I'm in a giving mood."

"You will be."

They went to class. Clare was late. She said that she saw a fox and got scared. The teacher let it slide. She was usually on time.

She saw a fox! Adam couldn't believe she got away with that. Clare flashed him a fake smile. If he's going to be a bitch, then she will be a bigger one. Alli and Jenna couldn't believe what Clare was wearing. She kind of looked like a tramp. The guys all thought she looked hot, especially Wesley. Even, Dave looked her up and down.

Owen sat with her at lunch. He thought her purity ring completed her outfit. He couldn't wait until that ring was his. She was going to be his first virgin.

"Who would have thought Saint Clare would go bad?" Bianca teased.

"Maybe, I was never so good in the first place," Clare retorted.

Alli didn't like Bianca or Owen. Jenna was pissed about the whole Eli rumor she caused. She needed to save her reputation. She looked around. Jake was cute, and single. He would work.

After class, Owen had to get on the ice and get ready for his game. He wanted to play with Clare. He'd have to wait until after the game. Luke and Dallas asked him about her.

"So how did you get her away from Emo boy." Dallas had tried earlier by giving her a beer, but she didn't go for him.

"I told her I wanted her and to dump him."

"Just like that!" Luke was surprised.

"Well, I showed her that I was orally proficient, and she dumped that loser for me the next day."

"Nice man!" Dallas was impressed. Owen was a true player.

Drew found Clare. He, Bianca and Tristan would be sitting with her. Owen had four tickets per game. Katie and Marisol were off doing student council stuff. Drew missed Bianca, but he didn't think she'd give him another chance. Tristan came with hot chocolates for everyone.

"How much do I owe you?" Clare asked.

"Owen gave me money. You're good."

She took her treat. It was nice and hot which was good because her legs were cold. She dressed up for Owen. He'd better appreciate it. Owen looked out on the ice. Clare looked sexy as fuck. He would have to fuck her in that outfit, at the school, preferably bent over a desk, and he'd give her a spanking first. SHIT! the things she did to his mind.

The other team came onto the ice. Degrassi started to boo at them. The line ups were announced by Dave. They took their spots on the ice. The game got started. Clare didn't know hockey very well. She just knew Owen was No. 9, and she watched to see what happened to him.

Drew and Bianca were chatting away. They didn't notice this creepy guy checking out Clare's legs, but Owen did. The first chance he got, he slammed a player into the boards nearest Clare, catching Drew's attention. Drew looked. He leered at the creepy guy who promptly looked in another direction. Clare noticed some type fo exchange between Owen and Drew, but she didn't quite get it.

The period was over. The ice hounds were up by one goal, thanks to Cam. Clare went to the bathroom. Bianca went with her.

"You don't seem like the kind of girl who goes to the bathroom with other girls," Clare told Bianca.

"What kind of girl is that?"

"Alli, Jenna, Marisol."

"You're right then. Owen told me to watch out for you, since you know."

"You know what?"

"You're his girl and you are around a bunch of pervy guys looking sexy as fuck."

"He told me to dress up."

"Well, you did an A job, as always."

On their way back, another creeper was whistling at Clare. Bianca turned and made a throttling motion with her hands. He took off, fast.

They returned to their seats. Tristan was explaining color coordination to Drew. He just wore the same colors so he could avoid thinking about it. According to Tristan, Drew should start wearing red more as it would catch girls' attention.

During the game, one of the players made a crude comment about Clare. "I'm gonna fuck that school girl slut," he said. Too bad Owen heard him. The first chance he got, Owen slammed him into the boards and then hit him with his stick while he was down. The ref didn't see the stick hit. He was pissed. "What the fuck, dude?" Owen skated off, not acknowledging him at all.

On the next play, the guy came for payback. Owen was ready and they fought. They both got the penalty box.

Clare liked watching Owen fight. He looked sexy. Tristan wasn't surprised. He always fought.

The Ice Hounds won the game. Owen went to take a quick shower. Clare's mother called. "Where are you?"

"I went to the hockey game."

"Come home soon, Honey."

"Yes, Mother," Clare grumbled. She waited for Owen to come out. She started to play a game on her phone. She didn't even notice the guy staring at her. He was the first creeper from the game.

"Where you going, looking all sexy?"

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend, so piss off."

"Sure you are. Girls use that line on me all the time."

"Then they must find you as revolting as I do."

"Oh, but they change their mind." He was closing the distance between them. She could smell his bad breath and then he hit the ground. Owen socked him.

"Fuck off!" he yelled.

The guy ran off scared.

Owen pulled Clare into his arms and possessively kissed her. His hands went under her skirt and he squeezed her ass. She moaned and then she broke the kiss.

"My mom wants me home."

He grunted. Luckily, Drew gave Tristan a ride for him because he was going to need to have his fun with Clare in the car.

"We'll have to make this quick." he said as they got in the car. He got her panties off and ate her in the backseat. Her legs were spread wide and her skirt hiked up. He started to lick and suck her all over, plunging his fingers in her hole as he ravished her pussy. She ran her fingers through his still wet hair and moaned and growled for him. "OWEN!"

She threw her head back, hitting the door as she bucked in pleasure. "I'm gonna cum…OHFUCKINGGOD!" She screamed as she had her climaxing in only a couple of minutes. She panted and gasped and growled. He loved eating her pussy. She might need to be a daily treat.

She went to do him. "We can do that as we drive," he told her.

Clare Edwards never thought she would engage in road head but she did. A trucker honked at them as Owen drove and gave him a thumbs up. She carefully bobbed her head up and down, making him feel good, but making sure he didn't climax on a busy road. As he neared her driveway, she decided to let him have it. She sucked hard, making him cum in her mouth. She swallowed and put him away as he pulled into the driveway.

"FUCK!" Owen parked the car. She kissed him on the cheek and ran inside.

"What took you so long?" Helen asked her.

"Well, Owen had to shower and then this creepy guy hit on me and Owen scared him away and then we drove straight here."

"It's a school night."

"I'm an A student mom. I think a couple of hours of fun won't ruin my life."

Helen disliked this Owen boy already. Clare ran upstairs. She wanted more time with Owen. One orgasm wasn't enough. She stripped out of her clothes, put on a nightie, turned off her light and climbed into bed. She closed her eyes, imagining Owen's mouth on her nipple and his fingers in her cunt. For her, sex began and ended with him. He ruined her forever. She groaned as she started to work her fingers in and out. She was just getting close when her door opened.

"What the fuck!"

Jake was surprised that Clare swore at him. "Were you trying to sleep?" He knew she wasn't, but they could pretend.

"None of your business. Get out of my room Jake."

"I was just wondering if you mind me inviting Jenna to my birthday dinner."

"Like I care Jake."

"I know you and she aren't friends."

"If you want her, have her, but just don't knock her up. She's already procreated once."

"Whatever." Jake left her room.

Clare wasn't in the mood now. Jake was such a turn off.

Owen called her. "Hey sexy."

"Hey," she grumbled.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Jake! He's such a turd."

Owen laughed. "What did this turd do?"

"He came into my room without knocking just to ask me stupid questions."

"Were you naked?"

"No."

"Were you masturbating?"

Clare didn't answer.

"You were, weren't you."

"Maybe I was. You only made me cum once today."

"Sorry, we ran out of time, baby. I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"You better, but I have to help my mom cook after school."

"We'll have a quickie before and have more fun after the party."

"Good."

"Were you thinking of me?"

"When?"

"You know when." He could feel her blushing through the phone. "You were."

"So what if I was. You've ruined me for other men. I just want you."

"I told you, you were mine."

"So you did."

"And you said you were mad the first time we fooled around."

"I thought I was; I wanted to be."

"Well, now you know better."

"He's bringing Jenna."

"What?"

"Jake, to his birthday dinner."

"She went from Eli to Jake. She really does like chasing your exes. Maybe she wants to fuck you and doesn't know how to ask."

Clare cracked up. "No way! I wouldn't touch that ho with a ten foot pole."

"Would you touch a girl at all?"

"Would you want me to."

"What if I did?"

"You know I'd do whatever you want me to."

Owen smiled. Oh yes, she would.

Clare wanted to wear something sexy for Owen tomorrow. She wanted to get a new outfit. Normally, she did this stuff with Alli, but Alli was being a bit of a twat, since she got with Owen, so she texted Bianca instead.

"Can you help me buy an outfit tomorrow? I want to make Owen happy."

Bianca had been thinking about Drew. Why was he with that Katie bitch? She got a text. Owen was her best friend. Of course, she'd help his broad buy something sexy. "Let's go after lunch. My afternoon classes suck anyway."

"Okay."

* * *

Clare wore a normal outfit to school on Friday. She wanted to surprise Owen tonight. Jake thought that Clare had regained her senses, when she didn't wear anything slutty, well until she got to school. She saw Owen, and she pinned him against his car, kissing him roughly. Owen was hoping for a more tantilizing outfit, but her actions made up for it. Her hands raked his chest, and she rubbed herself against him. "Hi," she said after breaking the kiss.

He smiled. "Was this a preview for tonight?"

"Maybe." Clare ran inside to class.

"Fucking tease," he muttered as he went inside.

Clare smiled at everyone today. She was quite happy and no amount of bitchiness from the bitch trio, her nickname for Adam, Jenna and Alli, could change it. Even Eli wasn't acting all pissed off, and she dumped his ass and spread a rumor about him. Why wasn't he more upset? Later, she had an answer. She saw him hanging out with that Tori chick. He's messing with a niner pagent girl. Damn! he has gotten desperate. Well, whatever floats his emo boat.

At lunch, Owen ate with his ladies. "I'll meet you on the steps after school," he told Clare.

"Okay. B. We should get going before lunch ends."

"Where you going?"

"The mall. I have to look perfect for tonight." Clare smiled.

"Oh how you love to tease me."

Clare gave him a quick kiss, just barely nipping his lower lip. "You know it."

She and Bianca were off. Bianca drove. Her aunt let her use her old car when she got a new one, well a less used car and they got to the mall. Bianca had a good taste in music. Vampire Weekend was playing.

"I'm surprised that you listen to them," Clare said.

"What did you expect me to play?"

"Hip Hop, maybe something more dancey."

"I can dance to anything."

"I'm sure you can." Clare couldn't really dance too well. "Could you teach me how to dance?"

"Sure. Although I doubt Owen cares how well you dance, as long as you dress for him."

"I know, but you look so good on the dance floor. If I could do half of that, Owen would melt for me."

"He already does."

They got to the mall. They started with Victoria's Secret. Clare had limited choices do to her bustiness. A lot of the products were for smaller girls, padded, pushup, etc. Bianca found a nice looking bra, lace, black.

"This is a pushup bra."

"In your size. Owen will go crazy." He would. They found matching panties and a blue teddy to go over top. "If you wear this with a pair of tight jeans, Owen will cum in his pants."

Clare was cracking up. She got some more panties. "Owen always rips them off," she confessed.

"Of course. He's so impatient."

Clare saw a corset. It was very pretty, white with black roses. They didn't have her size, but they did have one that would fit Bianca. "You should get this."

"For who? I have no one to show off for."

"Drew couldn't stop looking at you before."

"He's with Katie now."

"Steal him back." Clare said it matter-of-factly.

"I already had to steal him once. Why shouldn't he come to me if he's even interested."

"He's interested and if you like him, tell him. He'll decide whether or not he wants to dump Katie, but if you don't try, then you'll definitely lose."

"I'm surprised at you. Weren't you Alli's best friend when I first got with Drew?"

"I was, but she's no better than you are, she just think she is.. She kept saying you were the slut, but she gave it up to Johnny DiMarco at the ravine in grade 9; she sexted him too."

"Really?" Bianca didn't know about all of this.

"Yeah. She's pissed at me for getting with Owen. I don't know why."

"Because you now have a hottie who plays two sports, and she just has Dave."

"Ouch!" Dave is nice, but he's got nothing on Owen. He doesn't even have anything on Drew.

"Talk to Drew. Katie's a bitch anyway."

"Maybe you're right."

Clare grabbed the corset. Bianca insisted it was too much, but Clare gave her $20 to help. "Now, it's not."

They got their clothes and headed back to school. When they got back, Drew and Katie were arguing in front of the steps. "You always blow me off for Marisol."

"I do not."

"You were with her yesterday and now you're canceling on dinner and a concert to hang out with her."

"She needs me. She and Mo got in a fight, okay."

"You're hanging out with her tomorrow too."

"You could come too."

"Why would I want to spend time at her family's party? She's boring enough all by herself."

Owen was laughing. Katie got mad and stormed off. Drew just sat down.

"Here's your chance." Clare nudged Bianca.

"Sucks Drew," Owen told him. "The situation, obviously not Katie."

"Tell me about it. I waited in line for two hours to get her these concert tickets."

"What concert?" Clare asked him.

"Vampire Weekend. I don't even know who that is."

"Bianca loves Vampire Weekend." Clare told him. Bianca glared at her.

"Really? Do you want to go?"

Clare stepped on her toe. "Ow! I mean oh yes, that sound's nice." Bianca tried to play it off.

"And if you made dinner reservations, you may as well still go."

"You don't have to take me to…."

"We should go. If Katie would rather be with Marisol than me, then her loss." Drew was happy to have some more time with Bianca.

"I'm gonna kill you," she whispered to Clare.

"Wear the corset tonight, then fuck his brains out." Clare smiled.

"What's in the bag?" Owen asked her walking up to his lovely lady.

"A surprise for later. No peeking."

"Fine!" They got into his car. Clare texted her mother. "Will be home by 5 to help you cook." Dinner wasn't until 7. He led her to a secluded cave on Lake Ontario. It was gorgeous.

"How did you find this place?"

"I ride around on my bike sometimes, looking for cool places for when I just want to be by myself, and I foudn it one day."

"But you brought me."

"I don't want to be alone anymore. I have you."

Clare couldn't believe Owen said something so sweet. It was very un-Owen-like. Maybe he had a way with words all along. She grabbed him and kissed him. They fell onto the ground, tossing and jockeying for position before he got on top. Their lips were enchanted with one another, their tongues dancing. He got her out of her jeans, and despite the cold, she was happy to open her legs for him. He pulled down her pants and began to feast on her. His tongue exploring her delicate folds, tasting her, navigating her, making her succumb to his will. She arched her back, begging for more as he made her shake uncontrollably. She was hot and cold at the same time and she could barely breathe. "GOD!" she gasped. "OH OWEN" She fell back and came for him, spasming all over the ground as he licked her through the aftershocks. He kissed her lips, giving her a taste of herself as he sucked on her tongue.

She got on top and began kissing her way down his body. She lifted up his shirt, so she could kiss his abs. She left a hickey above his hip. She unzipped his pants, unveiling his monstrous cock and began to lick him, teasing the head as she looked into his eyes. He grunted. She loved his grunts and when he had enough, she sucked him into her mouth. She stroked him with one hand, scratching his abs with the other, and every now and then she'd release him from her mouth, just to lick the underside. She sucked him back into her mouth and stroke him vigorously, making him cum in her mouth. She smiled with a grin.

"I gotta go home now. I have to help Mom get ready."

Owen kissed her forehead and held her for a moment while he recovered. They walked back to the car. He drove her home, getting her there before 5 and he said he'd be back at 7. Helen had a brisket in the oven. Clare got to work peeling potatoes. Glen put up some decorations. Helen and Clare made a cake and it went into the oven once the brisket came out to rest. Jake was off with Jenna somewhere, doing, well Clare didn't want to try and guess.

Jake and Jenna got there. She had his arm in hers, looking all sappy and shit. She was wearing a bubblegum pink top. She looked like a five year old girl spit up her gum and turned it into her shirt. Clare went upstairs to change before Owen got there. She took a quick shower, groomed herself and then put on her new underwear and blue teddy. She put on some jeans to complete the outfit. She quickly did her makeup and she looked hot, but still classy. All she had to do was ditch her jeans and she'd be ready for Owen to ravish her tonight.

Bianca was getting ready herself. She put on the corset and a pair of black jeans. She had to admit. She looked awesome. She hoped Drew liked her too. She put on a necklace and a black jacket and then the doorbell rang. It was Drew.

"You look …." He blushed. She looked fantastic. That corset did wonders on her.

"Thanks. She didn't wait for him to finish because the next ice age might come first."

They went to his car. He took her to a sushi house, not exactly her scene, but he had made the reservations for Katie. She had never eaten raw fish before.

"They have cooked fish too," he told her.

"What do you recommend?"

"I like the unagi." He didn't mention it was eel.

They got gyoza as an appetizer and Bianca got unagi as her main dish. Drew got the tuna sashimi. The restaurant was nice. The lighting was fantastic. The waiters were very polite and sharply dressed. The bartender even brought her a free drink. Drew was a bit peeved at that, but she was smiling and she had such a great smile.

"I can't believe Katie passed this up for Marisol."

He shook his head. "I don't know about her sometimes. When she decides she has the time, she can be fun, but those days are getting fewer and farther in between."

"You deserve someone who always makes time for you." Her hand gently met his. He grinned. God, why did her touch feel so good?

They dined and then it was time to go to the concert. Bianca checked her coat. She got a lot of stares. Drew put his arm around her. "I don't want any creeps hitting on you tonight." He sounded sincere, but a bit possessive too. Bianca wanted to get closer to the front. She pushed people out of her way, grabbing Drew's hand so they wouldn't be separated. The band came on stage. The lights started to flicker and the crowd got wild. Bianca's eyes lit up and when they started to play, she started to dance. Drew loved watching her. She moved so beautifully. He saw some guy trying to approach. He started to dance with her. He was feeling great.

Clare was setting the table. She put out six plates. "There's an extra plate," Helen told her. The doorbell rang. It was Owen, holding a present. Clare pecked him on the lips. "You look hot," she told him. He had on his leather jacket, black of course, a dark blue sweater that hugged his perfect body and dark jeans. She could see his white undershirt poking under his sweater. He came inside. "Happy Birthday Jake!"

"Thanks." Owen brought him a present. Jenna didn't even do that. He put them down with the others. Jenna leered at Owen.

"Aren't you going to introduce us," Helen asked Clare.

"Mom, Glen this is Owen Milligan, my boyfriend."

"A pleasure to meet you."

Helen was skeptical although he was dressed nicely.

Glen was not surprised. Of course Clare picked him over Eli. What girl wouldn't?

They ate their meal. Helen used the time to inquire about Owen and the Milligans. "So what do your parents do?"

"My Dad is an obstetrician and my mother is a corporate attorney."

"Like the Cosby family," said Jake. Clare looked at him. "What?" She giggled.

"So you're on the Ice Hounds?" Glen asked him. "Are you looking to play in the NHL?"

"Probably not. I'll play in college if it gets me a scholarship, but I'd probably go to business or something. The NHL isn't very glamorous. If it were the NFL, then I would reconsider."

"Can't fault you there. They don't pay them that much," Glen responded. He was surprised Owen was thinking about scholarships. His parents sounded like they had plenty of money.

"You don't think millions per year is a lot?" Helen asked him.

"The median is like 1.5 million a year," Owen answered, "for playing 82 games, pre-season, playoffs, being away from your family for weeks at a time, off season training, and risk of serious injury or your career ending at a moment's notice. It's a lot to ask, but if you love the game and that's all you want to do. I'd rather find a job where I can come home at night instead of staying in hotels all week. It would be better for kids."

Clare hadn't pictured Owen as a family man, but it sounded nice. She wanted kids, and she would want her man at home.

"You don't have any now do you?" Helen inquired. Jenna chuckled.

"No. K.C. got there before I could," he answered looking at Jenna. Clare snickered. Jenna was quiet now.

Jake changed the subject. "Jenna is writing a song for Eli's play."

"Emo boy likes musicals?" Owen asked Clare.

"I'm sure Jenna was quite persuasive." She smirked at her. Jenna's eyes narrowed. It's on bitch.

"So Clare, how did you get a new boyfriend, so fast?"

"I took lessons from you."

"Clare," Helen scolded.

"What? I'm just impressed. She got one of my boyfriend's as soon as she got to Degrassi. Then she was all chummy with my ex before I even broke up with him, and now she's moving on to another ex of mine within three days. At her rate, she'll be with Owen before dessert."

Owen was cracking up. "I don't date blondes. They're trouble." Even Glen had a giggle, before Helen leered at him.

"So Jake," Clare changed the subject yet again. "Do you have any plans for this weekend?"

"Nope. You."

"There's a party Luke and Dallas are throwing tomorrow. You should come." Owen volunteered this information.

"That sounds like fun," Jenna perked up. She could show off Jake at the party.

After dinner, Helen went to icing the cake, now that it was cool. They sang to Jake and he cut his cake. It was a white chocolate cake with raspberry filling and dark chocolate icing. It was kind of fancy for Jake, but it tasted good, so who cares. After dessert, he opened his presents. His dad got him a gas card, which was always helpful. Helen got him clothes. Clare got him a tin of cookies. She made the cookies and stole the tin from her mother, so she didn't have to spend any money. "Sweet!" Owen got him an old fashioned shaving kit, including cream, the brushes and these awesome looking razors. "You're 18 now. Time for a real man's shaving kit."

"Awesome. Thanks."

Helen looked scared. "Is that safe?"

"I use one when I shave." Clare thought he got even sexier; how was that possible. She looked at him longingly. "Shall we?"

"Well, it's been fun. Owen's taking me to the arcade."

"But it's Jake's birthday."

"And I'm sure Jenna makes better company for him. Why don't you take her out?" She smiled at Jake. He hated spending money. Cheap ass! Jenna was beaming. He couldn't disappoint her now. Clare left with Owen.


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that about?" Owen asked her.

"What?"

"Why did you encourage Jake to take out Jenna."

"Because he hates spending money. He probably just wanted to make out for free."

Owen laughed. She's such a sneaky bitch.

* * *

Drew thought this band was really good. He hadn't bothered to listen to them. He just heard Katie mention them a couple of times. If he knew they could inspire such dancing from Bianca, he would have listened to them a long time ago. Bianca turned so they were facing each other. Drew didn't know what came over him. He grabbed her and they kissed. Bianca was surprised at first, but she kissed him back, pulling on his hair. She wanted to kiss him forever, but the show was almost over. They broke apart. This would be the last song of the night. They danced together, grinding intently on one another. She knew how to excite him, and she got as much passion as she could out of a four minute song. When they band was done, they stayed there, her hand in his.

They had to go get her coat. As they waited in line, a guy passed them. "You're a lucky man. Your girl is hot!" Drew liked the sound of it, even if it wasn't true. He looked at her, wanting to know what she was feeling. "Can we talk?"

"When we're outside. It's so loud in here."

They got her coat and they made it to the street. "That was amazing."

"I love Vampire Weekend," Bianca told him.

"I meant kissing you, but the band was good too."

"Drew, look…."

"If you don't want me back, just say so."

"No, I want you back. I just, can't be the second fiddle. You have to leave Katie, for good, not going back and forth. I don't want to be a side girl."

"You're no side girl. You're the only girl. I'll break up with her tomorrow; I promise. It's you Bianca. It's always been you."

She pulled him and kissed him. They locked lips for what felt like seconds, but was several minutes. A car honked at them and gave the couple a thumbs up! They smiled. They got it right this time. Drew had to get her home. "I have to thank Clare," she told him on the way back.

"Why?"

"She told me to get this corset. She told me to try and get you back. She told me to go to the concert with you."

"I need to thank her too." Drew hadn't been this happy in a long time, maybe ever. He kissed BIanca good night and then went home.

* * *

Owen got Clare to his house. He got her a glass of wine and had her wait downstairs. He decorated his room for her, bringing out his mother's candles that he stole, some aromatics and he even got silk sheets, not that she knew he got them for her. He put on some Miles Davis and went back to Clare. He slipped Tristan $20 to keep everyone out the house when he brought her back tonight. He roped Mom and Dad into going to some theatre convention with him.

He led her up to his room. Clare was wondering what the fuss was about. She just saw his room. When she got there though, her breath was taken. "It's beautiful."

"All for you baby."

He painted a starry sky on a mural that he put on the ceiling, so it would be like a skylight, with the candles and the music, the room was serene. Clare ditched her jeans and sat on his bed. "I want you."

He smiled. He knew she would be his and now he could claim her. He pulled her into his arms, roaming her body with her hands, kissing her everywhere he could before he took off her teddie. He kissed her chest, arms, stomach, back, thighs, calves. Clare couldn't keep up as he tenderly pressed his hot lips to her flesh, searing her skin. His hands were like little hot pokers, keeping her hot and bothered. He took a good look at her. "You're fucking gorgeous."

She smiled. She felt so sexy with him.

He took off her bra, giving her body the same treatment with his lips and fingers, but now he had new territory. He did the same thing when her thong came off. He bit her ass, affectionately. "It's mine." She blushed. He knelt in front of her and began to pleasure her with his fingers and tongue. She was very wet from his earlier treatment and it didn't take long for her to cum, hard. He kept going, getting one more orgasm before she pulled away. "You make me feel so good."

Owen was still dressed. He was too busy enjoying Clare to notice, but she noticed. She started unbuttoning his shirt in record time. She yanked off his jeans, leaving him in his boxers. She straddled him. "Have me." He could feel her heat on his cock. She was ready for him. He pulled off his boxers. This was the first time Clare saw him naked, other than their shower, but she was distracted by his ministrations at the time. He had an amazing ass. She wanted to hit it. She gave him a squeeze instead.

He got in between her legs and began to kiss her neck. "This is going to hurt, but I will do my best to take care of you."

He took out a condom and rolled it on, leaving a bit of space at the top, so it didn't break when he was done. He kissed her thighs and nipped them, getting her to spread her legs. He rubbed her clit a little bit, trying to keep her excited. His hands found her hips and he slowly began to push. She felt fine at first, but then he met resistance. He knew this would be the hard part. He pinched her nipple, causing her to gasp and he rubbed her as he pushed his way inside. She winced. This wasn't fun. He would stop and go until he could get all of the way in. He started chewing on her nipple, knowing how good it felt for her as he held in place. Once she relaxed a bit, he slowly withdrew. His thrusts were short and slow. He was just getting her used to being filled. She hurt but he was pleasing her at the same time. He would switch nipples, kiss her neck, and chew on her lower lip as he kissed her softly. Her arms were wrapped around him. She held him close as he claimed her. His thrusts became deeper and faster. The music got faster with him. Clare looked up. The mural was beautiful. Owen was such a good painter. She kissed him softly.

"I love you," she whispered as he had her. She didn't know how or why, but he was her everything.

"I love you more," he said as her bit down on her neck. He left a mark, but he didn't care. She was his and the world could jump off a cliff if they minded.

Clare was feeling better, but she was still in pain. Owen came and then he withdrew from her. He didn't want to, but their first time was done. He had made her a woman, his woman. He held her to his chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Amazing." She had her lover in her arms. How else could she feel?

Tristan sent a text. "Will be back in 30 minutes or so." He did good, Owen thought. His parents didn't care if they had sex, but he wanted Clare to have privacy, which meant no Milligans or Tristan's ratchet friends nosing around.

They cuddled until Clare got a call from her mother. "Time to come home, Clare!"

"Yes mother."

"I wish I could stay the night."

They got dressed and Owen drove her home. She gave him her ring. "You earned it, and I guess I'm no longer a tease."

"You still are." He kissed her and he went home.

Clare came inside. "What took so long?"

"I was having fun!" Clare went upstairs. Jake was in his room. He dropped of Jenna early because she wanted to go to the carnival and buy all this shit. He wasn't paying for that!

* * *

Saturday

Drew went to Katie's house. She was out. He waited for her to come home. "Drew, what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?"

She let him inside. "We can go to my room." He followed her up.

"I don't know how to say this…."

"If it's about Marisol, then you need to get over it. She's my BEST friend."

"It's not Marisol, but we need to break up."

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"I got that. WHY?"

"My heart belongs to someone else."

"You cheated on me."

"No," he lied. "But she told me how she felt, and I feel the same way. She wanted me to end it first, so she wouldn't be the other girl."

"WHO!"

"Bianca."

"Again?"

"We never stopped liking each other. Things just got complicated."

"You're dumping me for her."

"It's your own fault anyway." He shouldn't have said it, but it was true.

"How is it my fault?"

"If you hadn't blown me off for Marisol, I would have taken you to the concert and not her."

"You took her to Vampire Weekend."

"Should I have gone alone?"

"GET OUT!"

"Gladly."

Clare woke up. She slept in her teddie. She felt good. She texted Bianca. "How was the concert?"

Bianca had been sleeping. She saw the message. "Great! I'll tell you over lunch."

Clare suggested 1PM at this sandwich shop.

"Done."

When it was noon, Clare got up, took a shower and put on a simple, cotton dress. SHe put on some leggings and got ready to go. She could walk there from her house. Drew saw her on the way. "Hop in!"

"Where are you going?"

"To Bianca's house."

"She won't be there."

"Why?"

"We're getting sandwiches."

"Can I come?"

"Sure, but there will be girl talk."

"I'm okay with that."

They pulled in. They were a bit early since Clare had timed her departure for a walk. They grabbed a table in the back and got drinks. They would wait for Bianca before getting food.

"How was your night?" Drew smirked.

"We can't start without Bianca."

"Oh! What do we talk about then?"

Clare didn't know. "Can you explain hockey to me, like at Owen's next game? I don't really know what's going on when I watch it. I just like watching Owen hit people and throw punches."

"Your his girlfriend. That's pretty much your job. I can explain to you the rules if you want though."

"That would be good. He really likes hockey, so I feel like I should learn something."

"Is he going to start reading for you because I will pay to see it."

"He has an artistic side."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't tell him I told you. I think he hides it."

"Well it would be bad for his reputation."

"I don't see why. I think it's sexy."

Bianca appeared."Is it official?"

Drew smiled at her. "It is. Katie blew a gasket."

"Did she now?"

"You're worth it."

"I know."

"I want to know."

Bianca recounted the dinner and the concert. Clare, of course, wanted to hear all about the kissing. Drew told them both about the breakup. "She was so pissed."

"Well that's what she gets for being a bitch and blowing you off for a bigger bitch," retorted Clare.

Bianca laughed. "Saint Clare swearing!"

"I"m no saint anymore." She showed off her hand, no ring.

"You two did it!" Drew exclaimed.

"Yep and it was very romantic, but don't tell anyone I told you or else he'll get mad and deny it." Clare described the candles, the music the silk sheets. She didn't mention the painting. If it was his secret, then fine.

"He got silk sheets?" Drew was confused.

"He also told me he loved me."

"Aw! Clare is in love."

"I am, and all of this time, I didn't even know him at all."

"How did he get you so fast?" Drew asked her. Bianca slapped his arm.

"He makes me feel safe and scared at the same time, like he won't let anyone hurt me, but I want him so badly that it scares me sometimes. I have never felt lust like that before." She was blushing.

* * *

Owen was at home, painting Clare from memory. It was a nude portrait and she looked exquisite. He wasn't sure if she would be able to keep it in her room, but he wanted her to have it anyway. Her beauty needed to be captured, immortalized. Tristan knew that a black rag on the door handle meant he was painting and don't disturb him and a red one meant I have a girl in her, fuck off! Tristan left him alone. Owen was a tempermental painter.

"Mom, he's painting. He's not going to want to come to lunch."

"He needs to eat."

"We can bring him back food. You know his moods. He starts painting and won't get up for hours."

"He's right dear," said Dad. "Let's just go."

Owen used Clare's face range to help him paint. She had plenty of pictures. They were all clothed of course, but he wanted to get her hair and face just right too. He would love it if she could model, but he'd have to teach her to stay still for a long time, and he'd have to resist the urge to fuck her senseless.

Bianca was teaching Clare to dance at her house. She used Drew as a teaching model. "Stand in front of him and do this." They started with basic counts and how to move to the beat. Clare was good at that. Then came the hip movement. Clare felt a little silly. Bianca grabbed her hips and guided them. Clare started to get it. Next came, learning to body roll. This took a lot of work, but Clare came out able to strut her stuff.

Drew was impressed as Clare was grinding on him. "Owen is going to love this!"

"I hope so."

"Has he called?" Bianca asked him.

"No. He'll call me to tell me when he's picking me up."

"For the party?" Drew added.

"Yeah."

It was time for Owen to let the canvas dry. He would add detail work later. He went downstairs. His mother left a note. They went to lunch, were bringing him back some meat and vegetable depending on what they had that day. He called Clare.

"Hey Baby."

"Hi Owen."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel good, but I miss you."

"You want more tonight."

"I think I'm up for that."

He grinned. "The party starts at 8, which means no one will really get there until 9, so why don't we get there at like 9:15."

"Alright. Want to pick me up around 8, then we can spend some time together beforehand."

"Are you teasing me?"

"Maybe. Maybe I'll please you instead."

"Bye, Sexy."

"Bye Owen."

"Maybe you'll please him instead?" Drew looked at her.

"There's no maybe. Definitely," Bianca retorted.

"He says I'm a tease."

"You are. Wearing those sexy outfits, causing guys to drool and their heads to want to blow up and then having a purity ring to top it off." Drew was messing with her, mostly.

"Well the ring's gone."

"But you're still a tease."

Drew took Clare home. "See you tonight." Clare went inside.

* * *

"Who was that?" Helen asked her.

"It was just Drew, Adam's older brother."

"You hung out with Adam."

"No. His brother just gave me a ride home. I was hanging out with Bianca."

"Who?"

"She's a friend from school. He's her boyfriend."

Jake perked up from the couch. "I thought he was Katie's boyfriend."

"He dumped her for Bianca."

"When?"

"This morning."

"You all move fast." Helen commented.

"Carpe Diem."

Jenna and Alli got ready for the party. "How was Jake's birthday dinner?"

"It was nice," Jenna said, "except for Clare and Owen."

"She brought Owen."

"Yeah."

"He's so gross! Why is she even with him?"

"She must have been horny because she makes out with him like a slut."

"Well, that's probably all he's good for."

The girls laugh. "I have Jake now. He's a real catch."

"Dave's good too."

Katie and Marisol were getting ready for the party as well.

"I can't believe he dumped me for that skank!"

"I can. He's a player and she's a ho."

"I could just kick her ass."

"Don't bother. They'll break up soon enough."

"I'll never take him back, ever."

"Don't you never should have dated him."

Owen was content with his work. He left it to dry and went to get Clare. She had on a grey tank top, which her boobs were trying to escape and a black skirt.

"You're not wearing pants?"

"Easier access," she said with a smile.

"You're such a tease."

"You love it."

He took her to his house and promptly led her upstairs, red rag on the door. Clare put on some music. He had Velvet Underground.

"You like classic rock?"

"Yeah. Why is it too impure for me?"

"Not at all. It's sexy." He pulled her into a kiss. She moaned against him. They fell on the bed, teasing each other with their hands. Clare started to strip him. He returned the favor and they got naked quickly. She lied down and spread her legs for him.

He covered her in kisses and began nibbling on her nipples. "GOD OWEN!"

"I like that," he said, releasing her nipple. "GOD OWEN, in charge of Clare's orgasms."

She snickered. He went to her other nipple and proceeded to nip his way all over her body. She was sopping now. He reached a finger in. "Are you still sore?"

"Not very much, barely at all."

He grinned. He could be rougher today. He started to lick and probe her. He got in three fingers easily and he licked her clit until she came. "FUCK! FUCK! FUU-UU-UUU-CK!" He cleaned her up with his tongue and had a big grin. "God Owen has spoken," he said in a deep voice. She slapped his chest playfully. He put on another condom and knelt on his forearms, positioning himself to grind her clit against his pubic bone as he took her. He slid into her. He could go in quickly this time. "GOD!" he reached the hilt. She was a bit tender when he was all the way in. He thrusted in and out, starting slowly but picking up speed.

"Cum for me," he hissed as he kissed her neck, biting her shoulder.

Clare closed her eyes and began to grind against him. He felt fucking good. "OWEN!"

"I love it when you scream my name." He thrusted harder and harder, eliciting more "Owens!" from Clare. He was losing control. Her moans and cries made him so horny that he couldn't help but thust harder and faster. Clare was going over the edge. "FUCK!" She started to cum. He grabbed her hips and pulled her on top. He thrusted, making her boobs bounce as he took her. "Grind your hips baby."

Clare did a great job. Bianca's dancing lessons were a big help.

"FUCK!" Owen hissed. He pulled her nipple into his mouth and chewed on it. That was enough for Clare and she came again. He followed suit.

They collapsed on the bed and cuddled. She kissed him. "Let's shower."

He grinned and led her there. He had a towel for her in his room this time. They washed each other tenderly and then he got a hard on. Clare knelt down and sucked him. He came all over her face, knowing the shower would clean her after. "You look sexy," he told her as he dripped off her face.

They got dressed and then they went to the party. Drew was already there. He helped Luke and Dallas set up and he brought Bianca.

"Where's Katie?" Dallas asked him.

"I dumped her this morning. She's probably on the rebound."

He smirked. "You don't mind?"

"Please. If it gets her off my back, have her."

Bianca kissed Drew. "Hey Baby."

Drew grabbed her hips."You're perfect."

"I know."

People started to appear. Some of the Ice Hounds came first with some booze donations. They had plenty of that, but they might be short on mixers. Drew texted Owen, asking if he could pick some up. Owen said he had it. He and Clare stopped at 7-11 and he got coke and oj. That should do it.

Alli and Jenna got to the party together. Dave was there, but Jake hadn't arrived yet. Eli was there with Tori. He was kind of bored with her, but she was easy. Cam was with Maya. They were cute together.

Owen arrived with the mixers. Clare was at his side. She bought cookies in case people needed to snack on something. Bianca hugged her when she arrived and promptly took the cookies. Clare laughed. Jenna saw her and leered, not that Clare saw her.

The party was on. People were drinking, dancing. Reese showed up. Drew went to see what goodies he brought for the party. Katie and Marisol showed up. Drew was helping Dallas restock the beer, and she thought for a second that he didn't show up, but then she saw Bianca. Katie wanted to slap her, but Marisol told her not to." Lie with a dog and you get fleas. Just let her embarrass herself."

Wesley was on the music. He had the nice speakers, and he said he'd bring them if he could do the music. It gave him a chance to meet a bunch of girls without having to talk too much. Clare suggested some songs for him to play later in the night. He put them on the list. She looked hot! Even if she was taken, he could still look, as long as Owen couldn't see him.

Clare saw Owen and pulled him onto the dance floor. She had some moves. Owen grabbed her hips and pulled her onto him. Bianca and Drew were dancing nearby. "Let's put on a show," Bianca whispered to Clare. She grinned. This would be fun. "Stay the Night," by Zedd started to play. As the music got faster, so did they. Clare moved her hips faster and faster, throwing in an occasional body roll. She turned around, throwing her leg over Owen's hip as she arched her back, seducing him on the dance floor. This was surprising for many reasons.

Since when was Bianca back with Drew? Since when could Clare dance like that? People were used to seing Bianca dance, but they were surprised to see Clare's new moves. The guys thought it was hot. Alli and Jenna thought it was trashy. Alli was not amused when he saw Dave checking her out. He tried to play it off, but he was so busted. Owen was too busy getting extremely aroused to notice that all of the eyes awere on Clare or Bianca.

After Stay the Night, came Holiday by Vampire Weekend. This is what Clare told Wesley to play. This was the song that played when Drew kissed Bianca. This time, she turned around and kissed him. She still managed to dance with his lips attached to hers. They didn't break through out the entire song. Katie was livid. Owen preferred to neck Clare as they danced. "You are such a fucking tease," he hissed into her ear. She could feel his erection.

"I'll take care of you baby."

"I didn't bring any condoms," he told her.

"I took some from your room and put them in my purse."

"Good girl."

She spun around and kissed him roughly. Adam couldn't believe that his friend, well former friend, was acting like this. She went from an innocent girl to a total whore in less than a week. There was no way she got this easy this fast. Who knows how long he had been cheating on Eli.

Dallas made his move. He had Luke chat with Marisol while he went for Katie. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Can you make me a screwdriver?" Dallas returned. He noticed Katie staring at Bianca.

"You know Drew's an idiot, right."

"Tell me about it."

"His loss, my gain." Dallas was cocky but he was a hockey player. He probably had a nice body under that sweater. Katie downed her drink.

"Whoa!"

"I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can. It doesn't mean I don't want to take care of you anyway."

"And why's that?"

"Because I like you."

"Since when."

"Since for a while, but you had a dumb baboon in the way."

"I had him in the way!"

"Well I didn't set you up with him." Their banter was amusing at least.

Jake finally arrived. Jenna ran up to him. "Where have you been?"

"Was I supposed to get her at a certain time?"

"You missed the porno," Alli told him, still seething.

Clare and Owen slowed down. They looked pretty cute together. He took her to get some water. Adam was with Becky. She didn't know why the party had to be here. She would have just stayed upstairs but couples kept running around up there trying to get a room.

Clare was by herself when Dallas approached her. "Damn, I didn't know you could dance like that!"

"Bianca's been teaching me," she confessed.

"She should teach all girls how to dance like that! The world would be a better place."

"I'll be sure to put that in her speech when she runs for the UN." Dallas could be funny, in his piggish kind of way.

Owen came back to his lady. "He's not bothering you is he."

"No. I conceded defeat a long time ago. Clare turned me down, and I thought it was because she didn't like jocks."

"Owen's a special guy. I didn't see it at first, and now I don't know how I ever missed it."

He kissed her. "You're pretty amazing yourself."

* * *

Jay Z's "Tom Ford" came on. Clare brought Owen back to dance, not that he was complaining. Clare was ready to boogie. Owen's arms were on her stomach, just under her breasts as she started to bump and grind on him. He only made it between a few songs, before he hissed in his ear. "Where's your purse?" She went and grabbed it. They went upstairs. He grabbed her at the top of the staircase, kissing her as he held her. He opened a door and carried her inside. He kicked the door shut and locked it. He set Clare on the bed. She took off her panties before he could rip them, and he dropped his pants. She put the condom on him and leaned back. Owen got her on her hands and knees. She was ready for him. He plunged into her. "FUCK!" she cried. He was deeper inside of Clare than he had been before and it felt really good. He began to pound. He needed her right now. She closed her eyes and moaned as he groped her breasts.

"FUCK CLARE!" he hissed as he thrusted. "You've been a fucking tease all night." His eyes were dark and lust-driven. He needed to feel her hot pussy tighten around his dick. She felt amazing. He wasn't going to last very long, not the way she had been grinding on him earlier. He began to rub her clit. He got her to climax and then he let go. "FUCK!" After they caught their breath, they got dressed and left the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Becky and Adam went to his room. She needed a break. "Why is your bed all lumpy?" Some one had been in here. No a couple had been his bed. He took off his sheets and stuck them in the wash.

Adam was pissed. "Where's Drew!"

"Sucking off Bianca's face," said Luke, laughing. Adam went to his brother's room. The door was locked. He and Bianca were making out on his bed. She started to take off his pants. He lifted his hips as she got them off him. "Want me to take care of you," she asked.

"Ladies first," he said. he pulled down her panties and began to devour her. She threw her head back. This felt really nice. She wasn't used to guys putting her first, or putting pleasuring her on the list at all.

Dallas was making out with Katie in his room. She had a few more screwdrivers and she was thinking about a screw for herself. Dallas was just getting under her shirt when Marisol came running in. They broke apart.

"There you are. I was worried you were carted off by a goon."

"She's fine."

"I'll see about that."

No wonder Drew dumped Katie; who needs her sidekick Bitchy McBitch. After the girls, skedaddled, Dallas locked his door and saw Adam standing outside Drew's door. "He's not going to come out for a while. What is it?"

"What is it? I went to find my girlfriend and when we got back to my room, someone had been fucking in my bed!"

"It wasn't him, and it wasn't me. My sheets are clean if you and Becky want to do stuff."

"That's not the point. I already put my sheets in the wash. I just don't want Drew's friends in my room."

"There's a lot of people here. It could have just been a random hookup."

Clare and Owen were making out on a love seat. She was straddling him, grinding against him as he groped her behimd. Jake was trying to talk to Jenna but she was too busy staring. "Am I boring you?" he asked her.

"No, why?"

"Because you keep staring at Clare and Owen like they're more interesting than me."

"You're not boring. She's just trashy."

"It's just making out."

"You should have seen them dancing."

""I did! What's the big deal!" This girl had a baby, and she's judging Clare for grinding?

"You don't think she's trashy."

"She's my step-sister. We try to be nice to each other."

"You think she's nice."

"She got me cookies and she helped make my birthday dinner with her mom. That was nice."

Jenna sighed.

Tori and Eli were making out too, but no one called them trashy, even though her bra was filled with cotton balls.

Bianca and Drew rejoined the party once they were done in his room. He locked the door, just in case a couple tried to hook up in there.

Drew went to get Bianca a drink. She heard Alli say loudly. "She even kisses like a pornstar."

Clare and Owen were in their own world. Bianca said, "jealous because you can't get any?"

Clare and Owen broke apart. "Ignore her Bianca. She's just bitter and unhappy." Clare went right back to kissing Owen!

"Excuse me! Slut!"

"Clare's not a slut and neither am I. Just because we can satisfy our boyfriends, and you can't doesn't make us sluts."

"You don't have a boyfriend. You have Katie's boyfriend."

"You judge me and say I'm the slut, but what did you to get with Johnny? Fuck him in the ravine and sext him nudies of yourself. You use sex to get guys too, you're just not good at it. Get over yourself Alli."

The crowd was all ears for this one.

"I can say you're the slut. You stole Drew from me," Katie hissed, drunk as shit.

"I didn't steal him. He came running." Why wouldn't he? You're a crazy bitch.

Oh! Shit! Drew came back. He brought Bianca a drink. "Hey Baby."

"Hey Baby. How long did it take Bianca to get in your pants? 2 hours?" Katie was yelling.

"Don't be jealous of Bianca. You had your chance and you wanted to spend all your time with Marisol. It's almost like you two are sleeping together. Is that it? You just dated me for a cover?"

"You asshole." Katie stormed off. Dallas saw his chance for a revenge hookup. He went after Katie again.

Adam came by with a beer.  
Clare finally came up for air. "I want another drink."

"I'll make it for you." Owen got up.

"I'm surprised you could go that long without air," Bianca complimented her.

"We shared."

Owen came back with rum and coke for Clare and a water for himself. Adam, Jenna and Alli started talking.

"When did Clare become such a whore?" Adam started

"It's Owen," Alli insisted. "Ever since she dumped poor Eli, she's been throwing herself at that jerk."

Jenna was ranting. She didn't even notice how pissed Jake was that she was spending all of her time on Clare and Owen and not him. He looked around. Maybe he could find a new girl.

As the bitter bitch trio, complained about Clare and Bianca, the two happy couples went off on their own. They sat outside, passing a joint around.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Bianca asked Clare.

"Probably about how bitter they are that we're happy and they're not. I'm Alli and I am with Dave and he's not as cute as Drew but he will do since he takes me places and buys me stuff" Clare whispered in a snooty voice. Bianca laughed.

"Let me try. I'm Adam and I have a girlfriend who lectures me on all my sins and won't even go to second base." Drew and Owen laughed at that.

"I'm Slutty McMiddelton, and my pussy is too tired from fucking all of Clare's exes. I gave them all herpes. She better not take them back."

Bianca was in hysterics now.

They smoked and laughed and just didn't care about any of the drama.

"Who are they to judge me for leaving Eli?" Clare ranted, stoned out of her mind. "He put me through all kinds of crap, fighting Fitz at every turn, crashing his car, writing a crazy play about me and I decided to give up that hot mess for a great guy and they decide I'm a cheating slut and Owen's some kind of jerk, fuck them!"

"You said it. I'm not a homewrecker," Bianca added.

"Of course not. You just know how to have fun, unlike those pretend-to-be-prude bitches. Drew left Katie for you. Good. Katie's a stuck up bitch."

"I like it when you're stoned," Drew told Clare. She was pretty funny.

Owen had to get Clare home. Drew and Bianca went back inside

"Do you have any shame?" Adam slurred at Bianca as he chugged another beer.

"What's with you, Bro?" Drew didn't like the way Adam was looking at his girlfriend.

Adam just walked away. Alli however did not. "Maybe he doesn't like you dating a slut."

"He put up with you, Backwoods Bhandari!"

Drew took Bianca to his room for the night. Dallas got Katie back to the party and they went down to his room. Katie was drunk and bitter. She was good for a fuck. Jake left alone. He was done with Jenna. Dave dropped off Alli. He thought about what Bianca said. What did Alli ever do for him?

Clare had to spend all Sunday volunteering at the church with her mother. She noticed Clare's ring wasn't on and waited until they got home to confront her.

"Where's your ring?"

"I left it at Owen's house."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure he'll bring it on Monday."

Clare didn't clarify that she gave him the ring to have since the pledge was null and void.

Monday

Owen was cranky. He got no Clare time on Sunday and had to spend all day Monday listening to dumb assholes bitch over nonsense instead of fucking her senseless. All day, he heard people go on about Owen and how he was no good for Clare. She chose him damn it; now deal with it.

Clare got sick of the bullshit from Jenna, Alli and Adam. The rumors they were spreading were Owen and Clare had been hooking up behind Eli's back for weeks and just now decided to date openly. Clare wanted to do something crazy, something that would really shut them up!

At lunch, Drew, Bianca, Owen and Clare all sat together. They got all of the stares and snide remarks. Owen wanted to hit them all, but Clare kept him at ease. "At the end of the day, I belong to you. Nothing some losers say about us behind our backs or to our faces is going to change that." Owen had a smile on his face. She did belong to him. He wanted her and he took her, simple as that.

Owen saw Adam on his way to class. "I hope your happy. I'm out of a best friend because of you."

"Did you ever think that you're out of a best friend because you're a dick. Instead of being happy for your friend because she was happy, you shut her out, and now she realizes she's too good for your bitch ass, so nice work, idiot."

Owen couldn't believe that guy. What an asshole! For the rest of the day, Owen dealt with bullshit students hissing at him, saying shit they know nothing about. Bianca would threaten them, and they would flinch, but then the same bullshit again. Class was over. Owen was ready to punch a locker. Instead, Clare grabbed him and kissed him. He pinned her against the locker. She started to pant. Her leg hugged his waist and he was dry humping her, at first. He got very hard. "You fucking tease," he hissed into her ear. He whispered so only she could hear, a crowd had been forming. apparently watching Clare and Owen hook up was an exciting event at Degrassi.

"Have me." His eyes grew dark with the thought. He grabbed a rubber from his jacket pocket, undoing the foil and put it on. Clare didn't say to have her here, but he wanted to make sure this whole fucking school understood she belonged to him, and that he would fuck her anywhere and anytime he damn well pleased. He pushed up her skirt, moving her panties out of the way and he plunged into her. Clare hugged her legs tightly around him.

At first, it still looked like they were only making out, but then the moans started. She closed her eyes, burying her face in his neck as she moaned for more. He pinned her to the locker and began to move his hips back and forth. He picked up speed quickly, going from a slow easy thrust until a full on fuck. Students watched on, trickling in as the show went on, horrified by the debauchery but unable to look away from their brazenness. Even a teacher saw them and did nothing. Adam and Eli walked by. They couldn't believe what they saw. Owen was pounding Clare in public. Eli stopped, unable to look away as his former Blue Eyes was fucked publicly.

Clare didn't try and stifle her moans and grunts. She didn't care who saw her or who heard her. She belonged to Owen and he could do as he liked with her. He started fucking her faster and faster, trying to get her to cry out his name. "Say my name," he hissed into her ear.

"Owen!"

"Louder," He hissed.

"OWEN!" she cried. It wasn't long before she climaxed. They were making a bit of noise, not to mention had a live audience. He pounded her a few more times before he came in her. He set her down, they adjusted their clothes and then they drove off. Let the gossip mill run know. They would all know that Clare belonged to Owen. He made her forget everything else.

**The End**


End file.
